Kiss It Better
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: After Mark's match with Shawn, Mark is in a lot of pain. Can his family kiss it better? Mark/Phil. SLASH. One-Shot. Please Review!


_Title: Kiss it Better_

_Rated: T (Teen)_

_Genre(s): Romance/Family_

_Pair(s): Mark/Phil_

_Summary: After his match with Shawn Michaels, Mark is feeling the pain. Can his family kiss it better?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, besides my OCs._

_Warning: Slash!_

**OOOO**

"Daddy?" Penny's dark blue eyes followed her father's muscular frame as he eased down onto the bench, unable to walk on his own. His knee had failed him in the middle of the match, and to say that he was in pain would be a severe understatement. "Is Daddy hurt?"

"No, sweetheart. I'm fine. See?" He stretched out the limb and was barely able to contain a wince, but the toddler wasn't convinced. The trainer handed him some ice, and he let out a hiss when it touched the afflicted area.

Penny set her water bottle down on the floor, before she climbed up onto the bench beside her father. Her frazzled blonde curls made her look like she had just climbed out of bed. "Mark-Dad is hurt."

"OK ~ maybe it hurts a _little_ bit. But you shouldn't be worried."

"Why?" Penny asked, eyes wide with curiousity.

"Because Phil-Dad is over there, and he looks a little down. Maybe you could cheer him up?" Mark offered, knowing that the three-year-old loved to entertain Punk.

Penny blinked. "But what about you, Mark-Dad?"

"What about me?"

"You're still hurt." Penny pouted cutely, her lower lip jutting out. And then her eyes lit up, and she smiled. "I have an idea! Stay here."

Mark looked down at his knee, a tad dishearted. "Where would I go?"

Penny ran over to the bench where her other father sat, before she tackled him. The sound of Punk's laughter resounded in the near-empty locker room, and Mark couldn't help but bask in the sound. It was a rare sound as of late, and Mark knew that it was mostly his fault. As of late, his mood had been sour and he had been looking for any reason to pick a fight. But the younger man had stuck by him, and they were better because of it. He shifted a little and moved the ice on his knee ~ it still burned like hell.

Mark could hear Penny and Phil talk in the corner, but everytime he turned his head to look at them, Phil would shoot him a _look_ and he would immediately back down. No need to send his boyfriend into full-on bitch mode. Phil as a heel was one thing, but Phil in bitch-mode was another thing entirely. The two couldn't even be _compared_, the levels were so different. But Mark knew better than to tell this to Mark's face. It was that kind of comment that would leave him on the couch for a week. His knee already hurt, he didn't need his back to hurt too.

And then the two came around the corner, Penny curled in Phil's arms. With a smile, he set the toddler on the floor. Carefully, she climbed onto his non-injured side and snuggled down into his arms. Both watched as she leaned down, holding onto his arm for support, and kissed his wounded knee gently. And then she looked up at Mark with the biggest smile that he had ever seen, but she also wore a look of satisfaction. With her mission accomplished, she shimmed down and started to bounce hyperactively.

"What was that for, sweetie?" Mark asked.

Penny blinked at him innocently. "When I have a booboo, Mark-Dad and Phil-Dad always kiss it better. So I kissed Daddy's knee better! Does it feel better now?"

Mark couldn't help but feel his heart warmed at that. "Yeah. It feels better already."

"Phil-Dad!" Penny took his larger hand in hers, before she led him over to the older man. "You have to kiss it too. That way it'll heal doubly-quick!"

Phil did as he was instructed, and even when his lips made contact with the spandex, his eyes never once left Mark's. "Feel better now, love?"

"Much."

Maybe you really could kiss a wound and make it better….

**OOOO**

_A/N: OK, so this idea just came to me and I rolled with it. Please review and let me know what you thought. Let's say… if I get five reviews, I'll write a sequal. OK? Oh, and I also take story suggestions. Any pairing that you want to see, any storyline… I will work with you. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
